Heartache & Science
by XxPenguinSoldierxX
Summary: At ten years old life should be carefree, surrounded by a family who loves and adores you. Kowalski's life is a living hell. A mother who shunned him from the beginning coupled with the torment of his parents rage toward each other wane the boy's sanity to an insignificant nothing. And when his one true comfort does come to a sudden tragic end...what is there left to live for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! ^ ^**

**The writing style in this new story is better...I think. You guys be the judge of that. I really want to improve my writing skills so any constructive critism is very much appreciated. :) **

**Disclaimer********: I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar...just this story idea**

* * *

The pattering of tiny feet woke him from his sound slumber. Slowly opening his eyes he just barely caught his baby sister's words.

"Ko'wski, break-e-fest rdy!"

Even though the tempting smells of breakfast reached his ice covered room Kowalski kept his head on his white pillow. Blue eyes drifted across his room, the long stone table, stone toy chest and a carved out ice chair that was neatly tucked under the table. They lingered along his furniture for another second before his flippers pulled the covers of his handmade blanket away. Hopping out of bed Kowalski stretched before opening his wooden door and stepping into the hallway of his small one story ice home.

Glancing to his left he could see the door to his sister's bedroom that was next to his, ajar as usual. The far end of the hall held his parents' bedroom, where the door was always closed. Looking to his right he made his way down the short hallway to its end where a mirror hung.

Kowalski smirked at his messy bed head. Taking flippers he quickly tried to make his ruffled and messy feathers lie flat. The mirror reflected just how tall he was for his age, he could pass for fourteen maybe fifteen when in reality he was ten and still growing. One last look in the mirror and he then entered into the most open space of the house, the living/dining room and kitchen. The family room was to his left and took up most of the space. The dining room was dwarfed by the large kitchen in which his mother so loved.

His Mother and Father sat in their usual spots at the stone table, across from each other, while the baby sat in her ice high chair, refusing to eat anything Mom was trying to put in her beak. Taking his place in-between his mother and father Kowalski smiled up at his frustrated mother.

"Good morning Mother!" He piped in his kid-like voice.

"Kowalski hush." His mother said, in a tone he hopefully felt she didn't mean.

Turning quickly away Kowalski peeked at his father. He towered over the dinner table and always had a wary feel about him, one in which Kowalski enjoyed. But the look Kowalski's father gave his wife made him cringe ever so slightly. It was a look so filled with momentary rage that he immediately regretted ever looking over at his father.

His father's head turned toward his direction. With a light smile he said in his deep even voice "Morning, son."

Smiling, Kowalski replied "Good morning Dad."

The voice of his father was something the tall ten year old loved; it was a voice he hoped to acquire someday.

Silence followed the table, except that of his mother's frustrated pleading and the baby's whining.

"Elaine, sweetie, why won't you just _try _the new fish."

Her voice was dripping with forced sweetness.

"Cuz iky!" Elaine complained. Bits of puréed fish coated spots of her fluffy baby feathers. Her face was scrunched from its stink as she moved her beak away from the frustrated mother's fish filled spoon.

The baby chick pounded her tiny flipper onto the table, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. Her flipper pointed directly at a cold box labeled **TUNA **in big bold letters.

"I wan' that!" she cried while hammering her tiny flippers into the table.

The mother pulled the spoon away and closed her eyes. They were the exact shade of blue as her sons. Sighing heavily she was on the verge of yelling at her three year old daughter. Placing a rubber smile on her beautifully shaped face she said through a gritted beak "Sweetie. You can't have that. It's for tonight, and besides it's improper to have one type of fish TWICE a day."

"Why?" Elaine whined through forming tears.

Suddenly the quietly listening father dropped his fork on his plate, startling Kowalski. His father's chair scraped the ice floor as he stood. Looking up at his father he was hunched over, gripping the table with tight flippers. His grey eyes glared at Mom with annoyance.

Speaking low he said "For God's sake Eugenia, just give the child what she wants."

Eugenia bristles. Words sharp as knives she growls "You can't just _give _children what they want, it teaches them to be greedy, selfish even. And I will not have _my _child turn into a spoiled brat."

Beak clenched, Kowalski's father looks Eugenia straight in the eye and does his best not to yell, after all his children were in the room.

"The child clearly does not like shrimp flavored cod, so why for God's sake are you trying to GIVE IT TO HER."

His voice had risen.

Kowalski's head hung low, staring at breakfast he had yet to touch. And this was how it began, the arguments over small things that turned into full blown out wars between his parents. As their parents voices grew louder and louder, Elaine started to cry. Biting his tongue to stop the flow of his own tears Kowalski got up from the table. His parents were pointing flippers at each other screaming who was right and who was wrong. Their voices intermingled, unable to tell who was saying what.

Gently, Kowalski picked up his crying sister and quickly walked to the hallway. Opening his sister's room he entered, only to close the door behind him. Tuning out his parent's battle for right and wrong he focused on Elaine. Her feathers were plastered with fish and soaked with tears. For the first time he noticed her diaper reeked.

Holding out his sobbing sister he placed her onto the changing table and quickly changed her diaper. His mother left him in charge of Elaine every time she went out or when she went to one of her weekly Unity meetings. So for ten, he knew how to take care of his little sister.

"There we go." He mumbled. "All better."

But things weren't better. Their parents screaming had subsided, only because one had left through the front door while the other went through the back. Each door slammed so loudly that his baby sister blinked.

Her bottom beak was trembling.

"You're so messy." Kowalski said in a shaky voice. Rushing out the door Kowalski reached the kitchen. Yanking a rag from a drawer he wet it and ran back to Elaine's room where she gaped at him, looking utterly miserable.

"E'aine bad" she wailed on the changing table.

Those two words crushed him.

Walking slowly to his sister he lifted her beak and stared straight into her light grey eyes, speaking with as much confidence and love as he could muster.

"Elaine, you didn't do anything wrong. You're a good girl, ya here?"

Eyes puffy and glistened over she sniffed, saying nothing.

Taking the rag Kowalski wiped off all the fish attached to her baby feathers. Wiping her face he said softly "Hey, now we can see you beautiful little face."

Normally she would have giggled or laughed, but not a peep escaped her beak. The air was tense, even from the confines of the baby's bedroom. Sweet Elaine had her tiny head down, eyes transfixed on the white surface beneath her.

Kowalski could already tell the tears would stream from her face any second now. Letting the rag fall he lifted her beak once more and grabbed her flipper, squeezing it lightly.

His eyes grew soft as he placed both her flippers into his.

"Whenever I hold you flippers we make a safe place, one were nothing of the world can come in and harm you. I will always be your safe place." He then leaned forward kissing the top of her fluffy head. Her eyes sparkled with the same old energy she always had, making Kowalski smile. Elaine shot forward wrapping her tiny flippers around his neck.

Lifting her off the changing table he buried his face into her soft side. All the times he had wished someone could have done this for him, taken him away and given him a safe place. The thought of his three year old sister suffering the same way he had all the times he had cried and screamed while the war waged on between his parents made him sad. He couldn't think of the thought without shedding tears. Instead, he was going to do what no one had done for him. He was going to protect his sister from the mental bloodshed that had tortured him for as long as could remember.

Sucking in a deep breath he pulled his squirmy sister away and placed her on the floor. Taking her flipper he led her to the door. Staring down at her bright shiny face he whispered lovingly.

"Let's get you something to eat."

**A/N: Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed and anyone else reading this! :D**

**Disclamer: I don't own The Penguins of Madagascar, just my story.**

* * *

A week had passed since the fight. Oddly enough Kowalski's parents had already made up…that night actually. It was strange, to witness two beings so filled with hate for one another yet be so filled with love too.

Love was weird, Kowalski concluded.

He sat in the snow of their front yard, watching Elaine run around having a good time in the fresh powder that had fallen the night before. Kowalski had taken her out in the yard last night, much to his mother's dislike and had shown the tiny chick one of many recent snow showers.

He half-smiled at her tottering around, pouncing and playing in the crisp snow. His vision rose, to that of his cold a sac neighborhood. Four other ice homes made up his neighborhood, two on either side; there's was the largest house in the small community. In the distance could be seen the enormous snow laden trees that marked the beginning of the Evermaden Forest. No one but his father was allowed in the forest, not even his mother. The trees were riddled with danger, not to mention how spooky and ominous they looked.

Few penguins lived this far out in the arctic wilderness. For one the nearest town Point Seaward lay miles away from Kowalski's home. The small penguin town with its inhabitants couldn't even be found on a map, it was that remote. Kowalski had only been to town a few times with his father but every single one had been a thrill. The trek to Point Seaward was long and dangerous, a valid reason for his father rarely bringing his son too town.

Even though the danger, Kowalski's dad _had _to leave every weekday and make the perilous walk into Point S, as it's commonly called by residents.

Kowalski's father is an acceptable engineer, law enforcement 101 specialists, war veteran, and a proclaimed poet. Not to mention his esteemed love for everything and anything science. His father is well known around Point S.

Before Kowalski's time, a horrible war known as the Cold Death rocked a place called The Barrens. It was a terrible war that killed many penguins. Kowalski's father was drafted into the war at a fairly young age, remaining in the war for 8 years where he became Sgt. William T. Finally after so many years of fighting the war was won and William finally got to go home to his wife. He was announced as a war hero for his remarkable bravery and heroism among fellow comrades. The day he came home was the day he learned he was to be a father.

The stories told of William's military days enlightened everyone the tales touched, everyone except Eugenia.

Kowalski's mother was… different.

Eugenia felt things needed to be very proper and civilized. Her status and pride always seemed to play a major role in her daily activities…and if the _Penguins Life_ magazine said to behave or act a certain way…well then she was sure to do so with an earnest heart.

Acts of valor and her husband's profound love for science…all nonsense to the indigenous thinking avian. Her thoughts lay primal as the world expanded around Eugenia T.

A sudden tug on his flipper caught Kowalski's attention.

"Ko'wski! Ko'wski! Come p'ay wit me!"

His eyes danced at her adorable appearance. Elaine's entire body was covered in shimmering snow, while her eyes shined even brighter.

"Alright." He gave in.

Standing, he leaned forward and made to grab her. Dodging, she rolled and tumbled with Kowalski chasing, trying to tag her. Heartfelt giggles escaped the three year old chick. Catching up to her he tagged Elaine saying "Alright Elaine, now it's your turn to tag me!"

Running back he made for the house only…something wasn't right. Where was his little sister's intense giggling? Turning he saw Elaine…in the distance…heading straight for the trees. Tightness seized his lungs as he exhaled sharply.

"_NO!_" he screamed.

Rushing forward he belly slid, wide eyes in horror as her tiny shadow merged with the looming darkness of the trees.

Wolves. The forest was thick with them…and owls too. All of which would love to nab the small morsel that had moments before entered into their realm. Images of his little sister being carried away or shredded into a bloody pulp seized his mind.

His blood turned to ice as he reached the trees. Halting at the forests edge he peered in.

It was so dark.

The intense darkness made him shiver. Franticly searching with his eyes he couldn't move. The shadows seemed to be moving, causing frightening allusions to the tall ten year old. With feet planted firmly into the compact snow and ice Kowalski called in a nervous whisper.

"E-Elaine?...P-please come out…"

When no answer followed Kowalski felt hot tears of anger fall down his cheek.

The feeling that it was his fault Elaine was missing tortured Kowalski's mind. _I should have kept a closer eye on her…it's MY fault she's here._ The thought repeated itself over and over inside Kowalski's head as he desperately called Elaine's name, each more frantic than the last.

The minutes ticked by, increasing his chance of never finding her. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he broke his father's biggest rule and stepped into the forest.

His heart thudding against his chest he inched further within the woods depths. Fighting the want to run home he suddenly had an unexpected burst of courage. Kowalski couldn't afford to think about himself, his baby sister was alone…needing him. If this was the fear he was experiencing he could only imagine Elaine's terror…that is if she was still alive.

Walking faster and with purpose he hid behind several trees, scanning all around for any signs of Elaine. She couldn't have gotten far…it was logical too Kowalski that a tiny chick like his sister wouldn't have the energy or the strength to get very far in the woods. He thought of the fear she must be feeling, playing a factor in her most likely hiding somewhere close.

Kowalski was so deep in thought, calculating how far she was and the vicinity of the woods he would have to search that he almost missed the tiny whimper coming from straight ahead.

Poking his head around a tree he whispered hopefully "Elaine?"

The whimper grew louder until it turned into small sobs. Stepping out from the small cluster of trees Kowalski walked into a small clearing, covered in snow and surprisingly bright where light seeped in.

His eyes met that of Elaine's fearful grey ones.

"Elaine…" Rushing forward he grabbed his sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

Her tiny body was quivering as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright…I've gotcha." He cooed softly. Relief flooded Kowalski's senses, blocking out all outside thoughts and feelings.

He didn't notice as a black paw stepped into the circle of light, or when a long snout filled with sharp teeth snap its mouth together excitably. Only when a growl escaped the creature's throat did Kowalski raise his head.

All breath left him…he felt as though his heart had stopped. Black beady eyes stared down at him savagely while the creature stepped forward. Its bushy orange tail swayed from side to side while large furry ears lay flat. Its body lean and muscular with thick orange red fur blocked the small amount of sun that had penetrated the clearing. Light danced off its pelt creating a horrible dazzling affect to Kowalski.

Elaine, sensing something wrong peeked her head around to be met by the huge fox's glare. A short scream escaped her beak before Kowalski placed a flipper around her entire head, shielding her view from the Red Fox's gaze.

Taking slow raspy breaths Kowalski held his sister ever tighter to his chest. He was dreaming…he had to be. This nightmare was too real…he…he had too wake up.

But no…logic told him this was real, he remembered waking up this morning, walking into the woods, and finding Elaine…only to then be discovered by a damn fox. No…he was defiantly awake in a very real hell.

Its lips drew back in a snarl, revealing knife like teeth while beady eyes narrowed as if it were deciding where to begin the killing.

Swallowing, Kowalski did the first thing that came to mind…pleading.

In a voice barely above a whisper he said "Hi…um…w-we got lost…so if you would be so kind as too…"

His voice became lost as the Fox spoke in one of the deepest voices Kowalski had ever heard.

"You trespass on Rafius's land…foolish penguin. Rafius eat whatever come on Rafius's land."

The fox swiped his tongue over black lips.

Kowalski could feel the tears rising.

"Please, I just want to get my sister home." He felt like his pleads were a lost cause.

Rafius's reply was him leaning down, mouth open.

Sheer terror grabbed Kowalski when an idea exploded into his mind.

"Wait! Wait!"

The fox stopped, raising his head and staring down at Kowalski with curiosity.

"Please…if you'll let my sister go…I-I won't put up a fight." He finished weakly.

Rafius chuckled. "You don't put up a fight now, flightless bird."

"Please!" Kowalski said strongly. Tears fell, clouding his vision of the large fox. "Just let my sister go, and I'll make myself the easiest meal you'll ever have. I won't beg, I won't scream…"

"Just…please." He whispered hoarsely.

Rafius lifted his chin in thought, eyeing Elaine. After a few seconds he said "Fine, too fluffy anyway."

"Thank you." Kowalski breathed. Wiping the tears away he whispered "If I may…could I just say goodbye to her."

The fox nodded curtly and sat, eyeing Kowalski suspiciously.

Turning his back to the fox Kowalski sat Elaine down. She looked scared. Kowalski closed his eyes and bit back the tears fighting to escape. He needed to be strong…for Elaine.

"Elaine…you need to go home now, straight ahead alright?"

She looked confused. "Ko'wski comin to?"

Kowalski shook his head. "No. I-I can't."

"Why?" She tugged at his flipper begging for an answer.

He sniffed and dropped his head, how was he to explain to his sister he was going to die?

The fox growled a little from behind. He was becoming impatient, Kowalski had to hurry.

"Um…I'm going to go to sleep for a while." He lifted his head smiling forcefully.

"You are?" she asked curiously. "When you 'ake up?"

"N-not for a long time."

Her eyes grew huge. "Ko'wski come home!" she pleaded, tears soaking her feathers.

"I-I can't…" his voice trailed off. Rafius stood and growled "Time up flightless bird."

His world felt like it was breaking into thousands of crushed pieces.

Kowalski nodded his head closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Standing he said gently "Elaine, it's time for you to go home."

"No!" she cried in rage. "Ko'wski come too!" she demanded.

Rafius growled "Rafius's patience is waning flightless bird, if sister don't leave sister be eaten too."

_Oh Elaine please forgive me…_

Squaring his shoulders Kowalski pointed toward home and screamed "ELAINE YOU NEED TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW!"

For a moment she didn't move, her little face written in fear.

"_GO!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Getting up quickly she raced toward home, sobbing loudly.

Once she was out of sight he broke down, letting the tears flood down his face. For a moment he forgot the fox's presence and thought of Elaine. His promise to save her from their parents seemed a distant memory.

Letting his thoughts go he felt at peace. He was ready to die, whether he wanted it to happen or not.

"Alright" he turned, facing Rafius. "I'm ready."

**A/N: Please review. (:**

**Oh...and please don't flame me for the following reasons...**

**1. Trees and/or certain animals existing in Antarctica. I'm pretty sure these things don't exist there in real life. I've only added them for my own personal desire/interest when creating the story. ^_^**

**2. I know little to nothing about military ranks so if you can't become a Sgt. within 8 years I apologize. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! :D **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! You guys are great. (: And also to the people who havn't reviewed thanks for reading! ^_^ **

**So...this month is going to be a living hell for me. Finals are coming up and a lot of other personal stuff is going on so I won't be around much...or making new chapters. I plan to have the next chapter up sometime during June, hopefully sooner than later. I also plan on having an updated newer and better version of chapter 1 in Rico's Story (still thinking up a new title) at about the same time so look out for that!**

**Opps forgot my disclamer!...I don't own PoM. XD **

* * *

"Good." The Red Fox snarled.

Saliva dripped from Rafius's jaw as he moved closer to Kowalski's shaking form.

His black eyes gleamed with a thirst for blood. Smiling a foxes grin Rafius lunged at Kowalski.

By reaction, Kowalski raised his flipper in front of his head and stumbled backwards. He braced for the feel of teeth cutting into flesh, the immediate smell of fresh blood and then dying…at the paws of a fox in a forest he wasn't even supposed to be in.

What happened next surprised the tall child; a flipper shoved him so hard he went flying across the small clearing. He then heard a sharp whimper of pain and a sound that could be only described as a loud pop.

Through the shock Kowalski lowered his flipper and gasped in disbelief.

"Dad!"

His father had a rifle in his flippers and an enraged look about him. The butt of the gun was covered in blood and William had it raised. With a grunt he brought it down for a second time on the cowering fox's face. The rifle came into contact with Rafius's muzzle where blood sprayed the ice.

Rafius screamed in pain as blood poured from his nose and mouth.

Dropping the rifle William picked up Rafius by the neck and then slammed him into the thick blood covered snow.

Breathing hard Kowalski inched toward his father on shaky legs.

As he drew closer he saw a look of fire in his father's eyes, something he had never seen before.

William leaned forward, flippers pressed against Rafius's neck. The look of fire never left his eyes as he spoke.

"You threaten my children ever again and I'll kill your sorry ass."

Releasing his death grip on Rafius he gave the downed fox a vicious kick to the chest before turning and leaving.

He picked up his gun and stared at Kowalski, concerned.

"Come on son, let's go." He spoke quietly.

Confusion sparked Kowalski's mind as his father put a comforting flipper around him. Why was his father being so nice to him? His father should be enraged that he had broken the biggest rule…_furious _with him. So why was he being so kind?

They left the forest with William still holding a flipper around his bewildered son.

Kowalski stopped, feeling the strong but gentle flipper slide away.

"Dad?"

William turned, facing his child. "Yes son?"

For a moment Kowalski couldn't speak. His father looked extremely tired. Williams back was slightly hunched and the rifle was loosely gripped in his blood splattered flippers.

"I'm so sorry!" Kowalski blurted out.

"For what?"

"F-for everything! For Elaine, f-for the woods…and and…" Kowalski's words became incoherent as tears slid down his cheeks.

William stared down at his son. Walking slowly he dropped the rifle and bent down on one knee. Taking his flipper he lifted Kowalski's beak and spoke softly.

"Kowalski. I need you to tell me everything that happened. Right from the beginning."

And so Kowalski told his father everything that had happened, all the way to him sacrificing himself to save Elaine and screaming at her to go home. The whole time William listened with closed eyes, nodding his head every now and then. When Kowalski was done William opened his eyes where silence fell between father and son.

Unable to take the long silence Kowalski asked "Dad…are you mad at me?"

"No." William answered quietly. "Son, you risked your life for your baby sister. I'm far from mad."

Patting his son's shoulder William stood. Grabbing his rifle he made for the trees.

"Son, go home. Tell your mother I'll be back soon."

Worry crossed Kowalski's face. "Why, where are you going?"

Without turning William said "Don't worry about it, just go on home now."

"But…but Dad where are you going? Are you going to kill the fox?"

"No." Was his reply before he disappeared into the dark forest.

Sniffing, Kowalski held one flipper and with eyes downcast walked home.

* * *

Pulling the front door closed he lingered, flipper on the doorknob…head on the door.

"I can't believe Dad found me…I wonder how he-"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

His mumbling interrupted Kowalski spun around to be greeted by his mother.

"Mom! I-"

"How could you put my sweet little daughter in danger like that?" she raged at him, fury in her eyes.

"But-" Backing up as far as he could Kowalski tried to explain to his mother what happened.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, MY LITTLE GIRL WAS ALMOST KILLED TODAY because of you." Full of anger and hate she growled her last words bitterly.

Kowalski shrunk away from her. If he could he would have disappeared into the door, never to be seen again.

Crossing her flippers over her chest she raised her head, staring down at her son with utter disgust.

"Nothing to say as usual." Each word stung Kowalski. His mind was racing…maybe she didn't hear the whole story. Maybe she only received Elaine's half…yes. That had to be it. That _had _to be why she was doing this. It just had to be.

"Typical." She spat before leaving. Tears pricked his eyes…God, how many times had he cried like this? How many times has he cried _today_? The thought made him angry.

He made a run for the hallway once her footsteps faded into the kitchen. Reaching Elaine's door he hesitated before walking in. His little sister must be a wreck…what a surprise this would be.

Opening her door he crept forward. Tiny whimpers could be heard coming from her bed.

"Elaine?"

The covers to her bed were flung to the side immediately.

"KO'WSKI!" she screamed. Faster than he'd ever seen her move she hurled herself at him, nearly knocking him over.

"Calm down Elaine!" he said with a laugh.

"You 'aked up ear'y!" She smiled up at him with an innocent expression.

"Yeah, I did." He chuckled.

Picking her up he walked into her room and sat her down on her bed.

In a serious tone Kowalski asked "Elaine, can you ever forgive me for yelling at you?"

Quietness fell over the chick. Nodding her head she replied "E'iane fo'give. I 'ove you Ko'wski.

Her words tugged at his heart strings.

"That's what I hoped to hear" he whispered.

Wrapping her in a crushing hug he released, pulling the blanket of her covers around her.

Moving swiftly he paused at her door. "I'll be back soon Elaine, there's something I have to do before it's too late."

Leaving without a reply he shut her door and stepped with caution into the hallway. Peeking around the corner his gaze swept over the kitchen. His mother had her back turned, no doubt preparing tonight's dinner. Tiptoeing across the ice surface he made his way to the entrance, praying his mother wouldn't turn around. Catching his breath he slowly opened the door, closing it behind him as softly as possible.

Running along the side of the house he then raced along his neighbors backyards. Once he reached the end of his neighbor's houses he made a mad dash for the trees.

It was eating at him, not knowing what his father could possibly be doing in the woods. He had to find out.

Clearing the open space he flew into the forest, much faster than he realized. Trying to stop he snagged a few feathers on a bush and thumped his head on a low branch. Slightly dizzy he ran into a tree, resulting in him falling backwards into the small clearing he and Elaine had been in earlier.

Groaning he pulled himself into a sitting position. Feeling a warm trickle slide down his face he put a flipper to his forehead. Blood appeared on his flipper making Kowalski groan again. Oh how he hoped no one had seen what had just happened.

"Son, what are you doing? I thought I told you to go home."

Whipping his head around Kowalski caught sight of his father, kneeled in front of something.

Embarrassment crept over Kowalski like an unwanted guest. Eyes on his webbed feet he mumbled "I just wanted to know what you were doing…"

His father was by his side in a heartbeat. In an amused tone William asked "Son, what happened to your forehead?"

"I don't know." Kowalski shrugged. Maybe his father hadn't seen his ridiculous performance. Raising his head his vision rose to a large lump of orange fur; gasping he stood quickly.

"Dad, why's the fox still here?"

Rafius lay in his own blood at the back of the clearing. Sharp high-pitched whining sounds could be heard from the beaten fox. Various medical supplies were strewn across the ice and for the first time Kowalski noticed his father's flippers coated in fresh dripping blood.

"Dad what's going on!" he asked, fear settling in.

William sighed heavily and said in a tired voice "Son, it's alright. I'm just patching up Rafius."

Silence followed.

"…wait you know him?" Kowalski asked, confused.

"Yes." Was his reply before walking over to the now trembling fox. Kneeling in the dirty snow he placed a flipper on the fox's side, patting it gently.

"You're losing a lot of blood, my friend. Maybe this will teach you a little self control."

Rafius replied with a pained grunt.

Narrowing his eyes Kowalski moved toward his father quickly, already feeling the cut on his forehead dry and start to heal.

Stopping next to the tall bird he balled his flippers into fists.

"Why are you helping him!"

A hint of anger in his voice he growled through a gritted beak "He almost killed Eliane."

Staring up at his mad son his father said "Kowalski, do you remember all the times I said 'stay away from the woods'?"

"Yes." Kowalski answered, a little guilty.

"Well this is why. Rafius will _kill _anything or anyone who steps foot on his land…all except a precious few."

"But…I don't understand…"

"You don't have to." William interrupted. Opening a metal box he pulled out a long syringe filled with a liquid unknown to Kowalski and stuck it in the fox's side. Rafius's look of pain turned peaceful as he fell into a drug-induced sleep.

"All you need to know is that Rafius and I are allies. He provides me with sources no one could possibly begin to give me. He's important son, that's all that matters."

Stubborn, Kowalski persisted "But I still don't-"

"_And you won't._" William said, slightly annoyed.

Sighing Kowalski gave up. There was no point in fighting with his father. That was a battle he'd never win.

"I-I guess I'll go home then." Disappointment riddled his voice. To be honest…he was a little afraid to go home. The wrath of his mother hung heavy in his mind, if he was to go back…then he wasn't going to go _directly _home. To his relief his father shook his head.

"You're here, and I could sure use the extra flippers. Great learning experience for you son, hands on in the medical field. Now come here."

Excitement buzzed the ten year olds brain. He and his father moved toward Rafius's bruised and bloodied face. William placed a flipper lightly on the fox's lower jaw.

"Now pay attention son. His jaws popped out of place. In order to put it back in we…any suggestions?" he quizzed his son.

Putting a flipper to his lower beak Kowalski thought briefly.

"We…need to line up the bone with…the…socket?"

"Not quite, but close. You see son, when a bone is out of place it's out of its socket and you can't truly 'line it up'. The only way to pop a bone back into place is to put pressure along the bone until…well it pops back in! Now watch…" Placing a flipper along the lower jaw he then grabbed Kowalski's flipper and placed it alongside his.

"Now you feel this?"

"…yeah." Kowalski said nervously. His flipper felt along a ridge of bone that pressed sharply against the fox's skin. Shivering it felt so unnatural. It grossed Kowalski out, to feel and see the jaw crooked and twisted oddly.

Placing his flipper on top of his sons, William started placing pressure on the knobbed point. Trying to place the same amount of pressure Kowalski gasped as his father took away his flippers right as the bone fell into place.

"Good job son." William congratulated his boy. Patting the stunned ten year olds back he motioned him to the other side of Rafius's face.

"Now what can you make of this?" His flipper hovered above a long deep gash starting at the top of Rafius's muzzle and running just beneath his eye where it ended on his cheek.

"Well, it looks deep." Kowalski concluded. "He'll probably need stitches."

"Right you are son. I'm going to demonstrate the first few then you do the rest so _pay attention_. I can't stress that enough."

Kowalski nodded, nervous as hell. He watched with diligent eyes as his father took out a needle and thread. William started the first few quickly then passed over the items to Kowalski.

"Go ahead son."

All the pressure of the world seemed to mount on Kowalski's shoulders. With shaky flippers he started the stitches with his father watching him like a hawk. Swallowing, his throat felt dry. Once he had finished the last few stitches he could finally breathe.

"How d-did I do?" His question came out in a whisper. The silence had Kowalski's head spinning. He wanted to please his father so much…to disappoint his father would be like spitting in his face.

To Kowalski, failing his father wasn't an option.

"You did alright for your first time." William spoke evenly. He patted his son's back then rose to his feet.

Kowalski felt shattered. 'Alright' wasn't great. He knew his father would never put him down…ever. But he sensed his father's disappointment; whether it was there or not.

He followed suit, rising to his feet to stand next to William.

William pulled his son back exclaiming "Stand back son, Rafius is waking up."

The fox opened his eyes and stood stiffly. He grunted in pain while turning to face William.

"Rafius feel better and in less pain." His one eye was swollen and the blood had dried around his gash.

William nodded, all the while holding a protective flipper around Kowalski.

"My son and daughter are not to be harmed Rafius. Just because you're my friend does not mean I wouldn't kill you to protect my family."

The fox's eyes narrowed. He growled "Rafius would do the same for his as well, flightless bird."

William smiled and held out a flipper.

"Then I think we have an understanding."

"Yes, Rafius thinks we do." He held out his paw where fox and penguin had come to a mutual agreement. After shaking Williams flipper Rafius turned and padded deeper into his domain were Kowalski hoped he'd never have to see that fox ever again.

"Now this time I mean it when I say go home son." William said to Kowalski.

Nodding his head Kowalski replied "Yes, Dad."

Without looking at Kowalski his father started packing up the medical supplies. He then followed Rafius to where ever the fox had gone, leaving Kowalski by himself.

Kowalski walked swiftly out of the forest for a second time. His thoughts were muddled and he'd had enough surprises for one day. The thought of his bed sounded so enticing that he decided it was worth his mother's angry and hurtful words.

**A/N: Please review! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! ^ ^ **

**Thank you all for the reviews and to anyone reading! **

**Not much to say, except I'll be out of school soon so I will dedicate more time to writing and hopefully get more chapters up of this, pre-existing stories and future stories.**

**I don't own PoM...just sayin. **

* * *

"Kowalski wake up."

He woke with a start. Lifting his head his father leaned over him, shaking his tired son's shoulders.

Early dawn light slid through the cracks of his curtains, causing the boy to groan sleepily.

"Son, it's time for school." His father's impatient tone had Kowalski moving out of his bed in astonishing speed.

"Why didn't you say so!" he cried in delight. If there was one thing the boy absolutely loved, it was his homeschooling. His favorite subjects being science and math…well actually that was all he was taught. But none the less, Kowalski loved his schooling. Just being able to learn something knew each and every day brought new light to the youths face, something his father loved very much.

"Well hurry son. Don't want to be late for your first day of school" he said with a wink before leaving.

Kowalski excitably grabbed his small brown pack of various supplies and followed his father out of the room. As he passed the living room, the clearly annoyed and displeased voice of his mother stopped the eager ten year old in his tracks.

"Where in the world do you think you're going?"

He stopped mid-step, not wanting to see her face; see her disproval at what his father was doing.

Homeschooling was like a disease to Eugenia. She felt as though it made children undisciplined and unsocial wrecks. This was her reasoning for public school being a far better place to teach children than at the flippers of parents. The fight for Kowalski's and soon to be Elaine's teaching was a popular start for an argument between Eugenia and William.

"Um…D-Dad's schooling me." His face was frozen in fear as he said it. Before she could have the chance to express her feelings he was gone, flying out the door faster than thought possible.

Deep breaths into the crisp air and he was off to the back of the house. His pack slung over his shoulder he moved around the house and was met with the sight of his father's work shed. In all honesty it was his lab. Everyone knew that, even Eugenia who expressed her displeasure towards it often with William.

A smile spread along his beak as he entered the familiar, comforting atmosphere of chemicals burning and random parts to machines lying motionless along the walls, yet to be built.

The room was far from plain and ordinary. Long stone tables lined either side of the rectangular room and hundreds of bubbling, multicolored liquids glittered within their glass homes. Many cylinders and measuring devices of various sorts lay strewn in a messy fashion about the tables.

This was the one place Kowalski's mother refused to clean, believing this was her husband's hobby so in retrospect he should clean it himself. William being a busy penguin had no time for cleaning. In reality, this didn't seem to bother either father or son.

Kowalski remained in the doorway for a few seconds, taking in the sights of the dusty, cobweb riddled lab.

Hundreds upon hundreds of books lie in piles at the front of the room. Some in hand made book shelves, some not. Dust collected around the shelved books while even more dust sat upon the piled up volumes. Unbelievably, Kowalski had only recently learned that almost every book there was hand written by his father. The many books were all filled with carefully hand drawn pictures, seeing William new nothing of the English writing. But the pictures themselves were meticulous enough, and neatly placed giving a good outlining of what was being told. Mostly these were detailed accounts of experiments and how good or bad they went, including what should be done differently next time.

In light of all this, Kowalski more and more wanted to be like his father with every new concept he was taught. In the eyes of Kowalski his father was perfect, without flaw. His father could do anything and do it perfectly in his son's opinion. Wasn't that how fathers were supposed to be though, perfect in every way? Kowalski thought so. He took it to heart. That one concept that his father could do no wrong, that William was a perfect being in every way.

Kowalski walked forward, gazing at the sights of the lab. Although coming here thousands of times, every single one seemed to be a new experience; a new adventure in the mind of the ten year old.

At the very front of the room his father stood, drawing on a chalkboard. A few feet behind him lay a desk William had managed to buy from Point Seaward. He had lugged that thing all the way home through a blinding snow storm. It had been a gift for Kowalski on his fifth birthday and the promise of the beginning of school.

It was the one thing in that room Kowalski's father had taken the time to dust off. His son realized this with a warm smile as he sat in its stone seat. He couldn't wait for the seven consecutive hours of learning to begin.

* * *

Time moved to quickly, Kowalski thought as he packed up his supplies and pre-paired to leave. His first day of new teachings had gone by well. He was already starting to learn a few things in Algebra 1 and his father had decided Chemistry was going to be this year's science. He was ok with the math, but what he really couldn't wait for was dealing with the mass amount of chemicals and learning of their properties.

This year was going to be his best year of schooling. In all honesty Kowalski believed that.

They moved out of the lab and into fresh falling snow.

"So Dad, what now?" he asked curiously to his father as the tall bird locked up his lab with a silver, shining key.

"Son, I actually have to go to town today. Would you like to come?"

This day was getting better and better.

"Of course!" he replied with enthusiasm.

The idea of taking a trip like that into town with William had Kowalski practically giddy with joy.

William chuckled at his sons enthusiasm and said "Son, go tell your mother where we're going and come out immediately. I have a very important…thing I need to attend to and I'd rather not be late."

Kowalski was off, excitement practically exploding out of the ten year old. It wasn't every day his father willingly invited him to go to town.

Crashing through the front door the happy child ran up to his mother and said "Mom! Dad and I are going to town bye!"

He then turned so quickly that he nearly ran over Elaine who looked up at him in wonder.

At the door he was just about to open it when a call so shrill, so angered filled the silent room.

"Young man! Come back here this instant!"

Surprised, the boys excitement dwindled slightly as he made his way over to his mother.

"Y-yes Mom? D-Dad says I need to hurry and I-"

"Hush!" she commanded, raising her flipper into her son's startled face.

"You are not going to Point Seaward today."

Kowalski stared blankly up at his mother. Did she just say what he thought she said? Thinking it was some sort of cruel joke he repeated "Mom…I have to go, Dads-"

The next thing he knew he was on the floor. His face stung and a cold sensation pitied itself deep within his chest.

"Did you not here me? I said you are N-O-T…G-O-I-N-I-G."

Her voice rose as Kowalski's eyes danced with panic. The slap stung even more as the realization of what she was saying started to sink in.

He picked himself up slowly and backed away from his angry mother.

"But-but…"

"No." She snarled. "I need you here watching Elaine. I'm leaving for a meeting." Her eyes were cold and heartless as she crushed every last bit of happiness from her son.

"…Why can't you take her with you?" he pleaded, voice rising in desperation.

"Hah." She laughed snidely. "Imagine that, a child in a grown up meeting." Stepping close to Kowalski she grabbed his beak and jerked it upright, staring into his eyes.

It was almost as if…nearly losing her child yesterday hadn't had any sort of impact on her. Any loving or compassionate thoughts on maybe what her son might have wanted weren't present.

She wanted what _she_ wanted.

For all she cared, everybody could go to hell if she wasn't able to go to her 'important' meeting because Kowalski went to town instead of watching over Elaine.

"All that nonsense you're father teaches you…" She started, mostly to herself. Her voice low and intimidating she continued. "What you need is a proper teaching in edict and structure. Not that garbage your father calls…science." She spat the word with utter disgust.

Gripping the edges of his beak tighter she leaned even closer, almost beak to beak with her son.

"You have a lot to learn about the _real_ world."

She finally released his beak and shook her flipper, like she had touched something vile. At that moment William strode in, wondering what was keeping his son.

"Son, what's the hold up?"

Instead of anger, his father's face was written in confusion.

"William, he's not going." Eugenia said with a hint of ice in her voice as she picked up a silent Elaine.

Kowalski peeked at his father, being careful not to reveal the welt he was sure had formed. If his father saw that…than all hell would break loose. Their last big argument would look like an evening chat compared to the blow out that was sure to come. Better his father doesn't know; for him and Elaine, Kowalski reasoned.

His father's eyes had narrowed when he looked into his wife's determined face.

"Son, what do you want?" His father asked gruffly, ignoring his wife's death glare.

Kowalski looked at both his parents with his head low. If looks could kill, he'd been dead a long time ago as the hatred his mother gave him scorched his body, seeping deep within a place that felt cold…and utterly alone. If he gave the answer he so desperately wanted to say…there was no telling what would happen. Elaine would suffer. He positively and most absolutely knew that as his eyes fell onto her frightened ones.

It was worth it. Keeping her safe was worth sacrificing the best day of his life.

"I told Mom I'd stay here…seeing there's no one t-to watch Elaine."

Each word cut ever deeper into that epitome of blackness that slowly grew within that dark place.

Looking at both parents and seeing his father's skeptical expression he backed up his words, setting in stone his choice.

"I want to stay."

His voice never wavered and the pleasing sound his mother made sent a small forced smile upon his beak. He'd successfully avoided screaming, rage and more family drama, while keeping Elaine safe and sound.

His father's suspicious look didn't falter as he said "Well, alright son. If that's truly what you want...I best be going now." He then left, giving one last questioning remark to his wife before closing the door and heading to town.

Eugenia smiled sweetly as she cuddled her daughter saying "Who's my sweet girl? It's you isn't it? I love you so much!" She gently squeezed the still silent Elaine before walking over and placing her baby girl into Kowalski's flippers.

Her softened face turned hard as she said "Hm, I guess you _have_ learned something from my little pep talk." She patted his cheek before grabbing her bag and explaining with cold unwavering eyes.

"Remember this, greed kills us." Leaving Kowalski with those last words she left.

A bitter seed sprung in Kowalski's mind as he watched the wooden door with sudden hatred. He growled under his breath, shaking his head ever so slightly as Elaine laid her tiny head on his chest.

"The irony of it all."

**A/N: I think this is more of a filler than anything, but I hope you guys get the big picture of what was going on. If not, feel free to PM me. I'll be happy to explain if needed. Oh, and please remember to review, thanks! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! ^ ^**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed/are reading! :D **

**Well, sorta hit a roadblock with this story and had to sort out a few details before I could continue. But now everything's ok so enjoy this overdue chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM, just my OC's and my story. **

"There's my little pumpkin! There she is! There she is!"

Eugenia had just returned from her 'oh so important' meeting and was now holding her baby girl in her flippers. Swinging the giggling chick to and fro she laughed in delight.

Kowalski sat in a corner, his frustration growling like an aggressive weed.

Today was the first day his mother had actually struck him. _Struck him_…

The words rang throughout the child's head. They buzzed and cursed, floated and finally rested deep within that dark place he often found himself drifting to.

The ice floor of his home felt cold beneath his feet as the ten year watched his little sister being cuddled and practically smothered to death.

Protectiveness swept over the child. His mother had _struck him_ in cold malice. What's to say she wouldn't do the same to Elaine when she was older?

Now after today's happenings, there was no doubt in Kowalski's mind that his mother would abuse his sister. Watching his mother act like a totally different creature around sweet little Elaine disgusted him.

_My mother struck me today…everything I ever thought about her…was all true. I was just unbelieving to see it. _

Unknowing and uncaring to his mother, Kowalski left the scene to enter his room and shut the door behind him. How could that _thing_ in his home, the one who loved his sister so dearly, claim to be his mother?

He glared at the floor in glistening rage.

_My mother struck me…do other mothers hit their children for no reason? _

To calm himself from wanting to throw the biggest and most hysterical breaking of his own twisted and cracking insanity, the memories of a much happier time shrouded the child in mystery and enlightenment. Piecing together the fragments that hadn't been tainted or frayed, Kowalski let his mind wander to the days he'd been Elaine's age.

He remembered a time and place when the mother he so much longed for, had actually been there…for him. He remembered the days he'd been picked up and cuddled, much like what was happening to Elaine now. With a single, silent tear he remembered when he was three. When by her, he'd been hugged for the last time.

Kowalski sat against the door in his room, remembering what it was like to feel her loving, gentle embrace. The way her feathers had made him feel so safe and secure…

But all that changed when he turned four.

No more hugs, no more smiles, no more motherly love. Nothing.

Why it had all changed he didn't know. But that was when things started to get ugly between his parents. Their little daily spats turned into monstrous wars of epic proportion. Through it all, Kowalski didn't understand a thing.

_My mother struck me…_

He opened and closed his flippers into fists of anger and sadness.

_How could she do that to me? All I do is try to love her…and all I want is love back. Is that too much to ask for? Am I really asking for that much?_

Kowalski sniffed and gingerly placed a flipper to the place he'd been struck. He winced from its touch, more from the emotional wound it had left than the physical tenderness of the bright pink flesh.

_She struck me…_

The words repeated themselves over and over and over. Shaking uncontrollably, Kowalski put his head in his flippers and stayed that way for what seemed like decades.

In his deepest, darkest, yet memorable thoughts, Kowalski almost missed the tiny knock on his door and the soft sweet ring of his sister's voice.

"Ko'wski?"

Being pulled from his memories and released from those thoughts the boy stood. Opening the door he peeked out and into his sisters shining face. She had no idea just how emotionally unstable her big brother was becoming. Of course she was way too young to understand the full length of what was happening…but she did understand some things.

_My mother struck me…_

Choking down the bile that had inexplicably risen, Kowalski gripped the side of his door tighter and spoke through a strained voice.

"Hm?"

_She struck me…when she's older…she'll strike Elaine. _

"Can I come in wit' you?"

Breathing deep, his room suddenly felt suffocating. He had to leave.

"Elaine, I have a better idea. How about we go outside and play a little?"

She squealed in response and made a grab for his flipper, tugging on it with all her tiny strength.

He couldn't help but smile as they walked across the living room. When they were making to leave, Kowalski could feel the burning gaze of his mother as they left out the door.

Her stare felt razor sharp through his soft flesh, incarcerating his innocence, and carving his sanity into an even more unstable mess.

_My mother struck me…_

Breathing in the evening air, Kowalski watched as Elaine ran into the snow and jumped into the small drifts. The trees were just visible in the distance, outlined black against a pale orange and crimson red sky.

Kowalski grabbed a hold of his one flipper and watched Elaine's happy joy filled face. The setting sun sparkled off her fluffy feathers as she bathed in its remaining light.

_My mother may have struck me today…but she will _NOT _lay a flipper on my sister. _THAT _I am sure of._

This newfound promise still fresh in his mind's eye, Kowalski shut his eyes and squeezed his flipper before playing with Elaine in the remaining evening light.

* * *

Trees enshrouded the being that walked through its enormous depths. Snow crunched underfoot as he walked, deep in thought for what he was about to do.

He was a tall penguin, with dark grey ashy feathers, light blue eyes, and what appeared to be unkempt messy feathers.

His thoughts were then consumed with the snarls of many individuals. Snapping his head forward and back into reality he spoke carefully but gruffly into the grey shapes outlined against the trees.

"If I were you I'd be careful who you do that to. It would be a terrible shame if...the _things_ you've been so desperately seeking went back into the shadows."

The largest of the animals, a solid black wolf with jade green eyes slunk forward and stood in front of the tall penguin.

The wolf eyed the penguin's leather case and snarled "My apologies uh…"

The penguins light blue eyes flashed upwards as he placed the large, black leather case onto the ground and began to open it.

"Dealer."

The wolf's head cocked in confusion as the tall penguin continued without an explanation.

"It's to my understanding that in the entire region, I'm the only one who can provide you with these _certain_ black market items of incredible value…am I mistaken?"

The black wolf ignored the question and instead, asked a question of his own.

"Dealer sir, might I ask where you obtain these items you possess?"

The penguin was quiet for a few moments before quick as lightning he grabbed the wolf by the neck and brought him down to the penguin's level.

Shocked, the wolf remained motionless as the penguin who called himself Dealer reached behind the wolf's ear and brought out a small recording device. He crushed it within his strong flippers and grabbed the wolf's soft throat.

What the black wolf didn't know, was at the moment Dealer had removed the recorder, he had placed a small tracking/listening device the size of a grain of rice on the base of the wolf's ear.

The penguin chuckled and stared straight into the wolf's jade colored irises.

"Pity…and I thought that moron you call leader was beginning to like me…new question. Tell me, whatever your name is, does he distrust me _that _much that he'd actually go to the extreme to bug one of his own men?"

The wolf whimpered in pain before replying "The boss has been really paranoid these last few years, especially since nearly getting busted by a penguin of the name Spade. He's not taking any chances this run."

The penguin nodded in agreement before loosening his grip on the wolf's throat.

"I understand. Believe me I do. But I need cooperation on both sides for this all too…work out."

His blue irises flickered before he released the black wolf entirely. As they had been talking, more wolves had moved out of the shadows and into the penguin's line of view. His sight caught the unmistakable red of a certain fox where their eyes met briefly.

The fox nodded ever so slightly and then moved back within the pack of wolves.

In the eyes of the wolves, the penguin before them that they solely thought had the name of Dealer bent over and flashed the items to the wolves before closing the case completely. He leaned back and faced the angry snarling of the wolves with a grim expression.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but clearly your leader and I are _not_ on the same page."

The black wolf stepped forward and snarled "I didn't come here to be told off."

"Nor did I." Dealer countered, a small grin plastered along his beak.

The jade eyes of the wolf narrowed when he turned to leave.

"I will go talk with Karim. Meet us here in approximately two days when the moon is at its fullest. Only then will we will discuss this in further detail."

"Alright." Dealer replied simply.

They left in the awakened night with howls and shrills.

Dealer remained were he stood, the case blending well with the cover of night. Two eyes reflected back at him and through the haze Dealer listened intensely before calling softly "Rafius, you can come. They're gone."

The large red fox moved out from the cover of darkness and crept slowly to the tall bird.

"Rafius thinks you were stupid to do what you did. You, flightless bird, would have ruined everything. Luck be on your side."

"Rafius, it wasn't luck that gave me what I wanted."

The penguin put a flipper to his head and tapped it.

"In order to deal with the scum of wolves, one must think and act like a wolf. Hear me Rafius?"

Rafius let out a deep chuckle before he grabbed the leather case within his jaws and retreated within the forest.

* * *

The grey penguin had exited the forest and into the small town of Point Seaward.

It was a quaint little town.

Numerous ice and stone igloos made up its space while in the far distance the grey penguin could see a cliff that dropped off hundreds of feet to the sea.

Moving swiftly with only the bright moon to guide him, the penguin resided behind a particularly large icy igloo and came to a wooden door. Stooping over he brushed some snow aside and grabbed a key. Looking every which way he entered the town's police department.

Closing the door he walked along the cold icy floor and into a nearby room.

The room was relatively plain. A stone desk took up ninety percent of the space and weaponry of every sort was lined up against the wall.

He made his way over to the desk and opened one of its drawers. Pulling out a mirror he set it on its stand and removed the light blue contacts from his eyes, revealing their natural grey.

He then went to work peeling fake grey feathers from his entire body, wincing when it pulled out a few ebony or pure white feathers.

Once the procedure was over, William reached underneath his stone desk and pulled out a small, high tec radio. Fiddling with the buttons and dials he finally found the right station.

Voices could be heard emanating through, one of which was the voice of the black wolf, the other William recognized instantly as Karim's.

Kowalski's father leaned far back into his chair and listened.

**A/N: Please review and tell meh what 'cha think! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! **

**Please no that I haven't given up on any of my stories, I've had writers block (on all stories) and school's started so I'm not writing as much as I'd like. Thank you to those who have reviewed/ are reading! I love every review and they really inspire me to keep writing, so again, thank you. :) **

**Important note about the story-I've changed Elaine's age to three years old and I've fixed a couple annoying (to me) things in the first two chapters. Nothing really changed in those chapters except a few sentence structure issues I corrected. But feel free to read them again if you wish. The biggest thing changed is Elaine's age, which was actually why for this story I really didn't know how to continue. But problem solved, on with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM **

* * *

"Ko'wski…where's Daddy?"

The young penguin and his little sister were outside their house in the cold day that was to come. The boy held his little sister's flipper in his own while the other was raised to block his eyes from the suns harsh rays.

"I…I'm not sure Elaine."

Kowalski's father hadn't returned that night, and with the crisp morning slowly turning into an even colder afternoon, Kowalski couldn't help but feel a tiny bit worried.

The boy sighed, having stood the better part of an hour in silent, hopeful waiting. A creaking sound came from behind them, in which Kowalski turned to find his mother staring at the two, worry in her eyes.

But Kowalski knew all too well that that look of concern was definitely not for him…and probably not for William either.

"Elaine sweetie, come inside for your lunch."

"Yes Mommy." Elaine replied, her brother noting with pride at how her speech was already starting to improve just a bit.

The little penguin chick ran up to her mother, hugging her briefly before heading inside.

Kowalski faced his mother where their eyes met for a few tense moments. The boy scowled at his mother, who did nothing but glare back and then shut the door.

He sighed, moving up to his door and opening it reluctantly.

* * *

Once their silent lunch was over Eugenia spoke up from the kitchen.

"Kowalski-"at hearing his name, Kowalski raised his head sharply to his mother's voice. "Today one of my Unity Meetings will be held here, so go take Elaine out to play with the other children."

Kowalski said nothing as his mother turned to face him, only giving her a curt nod before picking up Elaine and heading out the door.

Outside the air was chilly, shivering from its icy touch Kowalski put Elaine down in the soft snow. He duly noted how in the course of an hour all his neighbors were now out of their homes.

The older female penguins were chatting to one another as they made their way up Kowalski's front yard, Eugenia met them at the door with a high-pitched squeal of delight.

Kowalski sighed, taking Elaine's flipper and motioning down to first a small group of female chicks about Elaine's age.

"Have fun Elaine." Kowalski said with as much delight and sincerity as he could muster.

Elaine squealed in response and went to go play with her friends. In turn, Kowalski went to face his greatest nightmare…the other kids that lived on his block.

Being not much of a…social butterfly, trying to even _talk_ to one of the five kids about his age was like walking into the pits of hell.

He gulped, placing a brave smile along his beak. Calmly, if not slowly, Kowalski made his way to the children playing and tussling in the winter white snow.

"Oh! Hi K-K-K-Kowalski!"

Turning his head to his right, a short, round penguin came running up to him waving his flipper at the nervous ten year old with an over amount of joyous excitement.

Kowalski stopped and smiled weakly, his toes growing numb.

"Hi...ugh…Kevin."

"H-h-how have you b-b-b-been?" the eager twelve year old stuttered. "I-I-I-It's been ages s-s-since I last s-s-saw you." He added with a wide grin stretched along his beak.

The tall ten year old shrugged his shoulders, not really sure what to say.

"I…I've been good…I…I guess."

"Oh ok…d-d-do you wanna p-p-play with us?"

Again Kowalski shrugged, not caring one way or the other, figuring he'd probably just sit on the 'sidelines' anyway.

"Sure."

Kevin hopped up and down eagerly and turned his round head to a group at the far side of their neighborhood. He called to the others "G-g-g-guys! K-K-K-Kowalski's gonna p-p-play with us!"

From the far side of his small neighborhood, four penguins looked up.

Smirks instantly lined three of their faces, Kowalski realizing with a heavy heart they were the 'idiots', *cough* bullies *cough* of his neighborhood.

The other though…the ten year old saw with a smile was the beautiful, slightly older sister of one of the thirteen year olds named Cody.

Cody was next to his sister, staring at Kowalski for a brief, puzzled moment before giving an amused glance to the stuttering penguin who'd rushed up to them with a genuine smile spread along his beak.

Dread filled Kowalski's heart as he realized he'd have to face his neighbors; there was no other way around it.

Walking steadily forward, he gave the group a polite smile, hoping they couldn't see how afraid he really was inside.

"G-g-g-guys, can K-K-K-Kowalski p-p-play with u-us?"

A thin penguin with icy cold blue eyes stepped from behind the group, his flippers were on his hips and a small grin curled itself around the edges of his beak. With eyes narrowed, the penguin Kowalski vaguely remembered of the name Dylan mocked "w-w-w-w-who e-e-even s-s-s-said you w-w-were p-p-p-playing with u-u-us?"

In turn, the other two penguins laughed and snickered at Dylan's performance. The only one who had remained silent was Cody's sister, who more or less had a bored, slightly displeased expression outlining her pretty facial features. She rolled her eyes, crossing her flippers over her chest.

"B-b-b-but I t-t-thought-"

Cody took a few steps forward and growled bitterly "why in hell would we even remotely _want_ to play with you?"

The twelve year old let his round head fall forward and sighed before he raised his head, squaring his shoulders defensively.

"F-f-f-fine. K-K-K-Kowalski and I w-w-w-will just have a g-g-g-good time w-w-w-without y-y-you. Come on K-K-K-Kowalski."

In all honesty, Kowalski hadn't been paying attention to any of them…his entire focus had been on Cody's pretty sister.

Cody suddenly noticed this, and with a flush of anger he suddenly came forward and shoved Kowalski roughly to the ground.

"You eyeing my sister egghead?!" he raged.

Stunned, Kowalski couldn't find the words for his little blunder. His face burned a bright scarlet as he tried to come up with some excuse…any excuse.

"I…ah…um…ugh…"

"SHUT UP!" Cody snapped and lashed out at Kowalski, landing a nasty blow to the side of his head.

"CODY!"

All penguins turned, except Kowalski…he was on the ground with his head spinning in excruciating pain.

Cody's sister strode forward and slapped her younger brother as hard as she could upside the head.

"_WHAT THE HELL_ _IS YOUR PROBLEM?!_" she screamed in a tone border lining shocked and raged.

The cowering penguin held fear in his narrowed eyes as he responded dryly "I…I was protecting-"

"NO! You were being a dumbass! GO HOME!" She commanded, pointing a flipper towards the house that lay directly to the right of the penguins.

Whimpering and rubbing his sore face, Cody whined in a pathetic tone "You can't make me!"

"OH YES I CAN! MOM PUT ME IN CHARGE SO _GO HOME_!"

Cody stared in rage at his sister and his friends for a brief moment, who were grinning madly, before glaring at Kowalski.

"You're gonna pay for this egghead." He spat then stomped home, tears brimming his eyes.

The older female penguin stood in front of Kowalski who had been clutching his head, unaware of Cody's remark, but oh so aware of the pain burning in the side of his skull.

With a pained wince, he raised his bruised head to meet the gaze of the female.

"Sorry 'bout that. Cody's just…well being an ass..."

She offered him a flipper up, which he hesitantly took, her touch sending butterflies throughout his stomach.

"T-Thank you." Kowalski mumbled, embarrassment flashing brightly along his very red cheeks.

Around them, Dylan and his friend moved away from the scene, heading in the direction of the forest as if nothing had ever happened.

"Kowalski isn't it?" she asked, her sea green eyes holding nothing but sweetened curiosity.

"Yeah…" he couldn't speak anymore. With his mind drawing a complete blank, he had to shake his head to clear the emptiness.

She giggled quietly and then turned to face Kevin who had watched the whole scene with Cody unfold with a silent beak.

"Hey Kevin…I ugh…apologize for Cody's rude…ugh…remarks."

"T-t-that's ok. I p-p-p-probably should g-g-g-go home anyway…b-b-b-bye Kowalski…maybe we could p-p-p-play sometime."

Kowalski nodded and waved to the round bird, giving a half smile as he left.

When he turned, Cody's sister was already making her way home.

"WAIT!" he shouted, startling both he and the now flustered teen.

Kowalski spoke in a rush, barely thinking about what he was saying before asking "what's your name?"

The boy was silently cursing himself with imaginary, yet all the while violent head beatings against a poor wall for the utterly stupid question that had escaped his beak.

Her non-existent brow lowered slightly and she placed a single flipper to her hip.

"Lily…why, don't you remember me from the previous times we've seen each other?"

Put on the spot, Kowalski stammered with his flippers twitching slightly "Ugh…well I…um…ugh…"

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes with a tiny, knowing smirk.

"You're cute and all but…just so you know I do have a boyfriend."

Without a reply she left, entering her house and closing the door without a second glance.

Kowalski was crushed.

* * *

"KO'WSKI WA' HAPPEN'!"

This was the shrill cries of Elaine as she happened to see her big brother walk home with his head low. Only when she had come closer did she see the huge bruise cover his right eye and most of the right side of his head.

"Oh it's nothing…" Kowalski responded quickly.

Elaine pouted and suddenly held out her flippers, the usual sign that she wanted to be picked up. Kowalski obliged without question, cuddling her close to his chest. His sister then leaned upwards giving a sweet little kiss to her brother's bruised flesh.

"Better?" she asked, her crystal like voice ringing in Kowalski's ear holes.

Smiling down at her, he replied with a breathless "yes", the tears already straining to break free of his hurt face.

_Today's been awful…_Kowalski thought with bitter hate. _I wonder where Dad is? _

The small chick in his flippers snuggled closer to his chest and let her eyelids droop, exhaustion taking over her body.

Kowalski opened the door to his home, walking past the little meeting that was still taking place in his living room. Their talking stopped abruptly, Kowalski could hear the exaggerating huffs of annoyance from none other than his mother.

"Kowalski! I gave you strict instructions to stay _outside_."

Without even looking in her direction, Kowalski made his way to their bedrooms.

"Elaine was tired and everyone went home. I won't bother you…I'll be in Dad's lab."

"Good…I guess…now back to what we were saying before being so _rudely_ interrupted…"

Kowalski tuned the females out, placing his sole attention on Elaine.

"Time for a nap…" he whispered, tucking her in the little piece of stone that made up her bed.

Elaine was already out, her chest rising and falling steadily as her young mind was consumed with dreams.

* * *

Stepping foot into his father's lab had always been like stepping foot into his own sanctuary.

Kowalski made his way to the front of William's lab, examining the many glass cylinders and pitchers. His eyes drifted to the front of the room, where the piles upon piles of handwritten books lay.

Smiling, Kowalski spent the rest of the afternoon flipping through page after page of each book, eating up the knowledge the volumes presented to him.

When the first signs of evening struck through the dirty windowpanes, Kowalski put the books back in their place and made to leave. As he walked out of his father's lab, he momentarily wondered when his father would return before he unexpectedly tripped.

Startled, Kowalski tried to stand but then was kicked down.

"I told you, you were gonna pay for earlier you stupid kid!"

Unbelieving of the voice he just heard, Kowalski raised his head to gasp when he saw an enraged Cody.

Standing quickly, Kowalski spoke calmly "look…Cody just think for a second…beating me up is not going to help you-"

"Shut up! Don't you even start tryin' to reason with me. I saw you _eyeing my sister! _And no one eyes my sister unless I say so!"

Kowalski was starting to panic…even though he was taller…Cody was most likely stronger than him, considering he was a few years older.

Cody then took a swing at Kowalski who dodged it easily, but the following flipper caught him in the chest, knocking all breath clear from his lungs.

Kowalski was trying to think…but he really didn't know how to handle the situation…except to try and fight back.

Lowering his non-existent brow Kowalski dodged Cody's oncoming attack and balled his flipper into a tight fist before sucker punching the penguin square in the face.

Cody fell away with a cry and fell to the ground but just as quickly as he'd fallen he was up, wiping a few droplets of blood away from his beak. Seeing the blood on his flipper, Cody's feathers had fluffed and his chest was puffed with a burning rage.

Digging his feet into the soft ground Cody propelled himself forward, tensing his muscles with a powerful blow aimed at the bruised side of Kowalski's head.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Kowalski's eyes widened and his legs refused to budge as if they were cemented to the ground. His vastly beating heart quickened and he tensed his muscles, preparing for the oncoming attack with fear pitied deep within his gut.

He tightly closed his eyes and lowered his head, beak firmly clamped shut.

Waiting for the soaring pain to erupt inside his cranium, after a few precious seconds Kowalski suddenly realized nothing was happening.

Breaths escaping his lungs in tiny wisps of white smoke, Kowalski peeked open his eyes from beneath his eyelids.

With bewilderment clouding his rational mind, Kowalski opened his eyes fully to see a large black figure standing in front of him.

Confusion turned to realization as the figure moved forward, shoving a frightened Cody back.

Kowalski's father stood in front of his son with a deep, menacing scowl etched along his beak. The ten year old noticed curiously how instead of his father's eyes holding anger, disappointment lied within the center of those naturally strong looking irises.

Cody feverishly backed away from the tall figure, a red mark clearly seen on his face, even with the cover of night Kowalski guessed his father had slapped him in order to make the twelve year old stop.

After a few moments of awkward silence, William's voice spoke quietly, a deep and threatening fierceness enlaced within his tone.

"Cody, what a disgrace to your family's good name by reacting off of emotion instead of thought."

Cody let the words sink in with tears of fear and anger falling down his cheeks.

"But-"he started, being instantly cut off by William.

"You are the son of a police deputy Cody, I know, you know, and _certainly_ your father knows that you, of all children no better than to start fights."

Cody was silenced.

Kowalski watched in awe as his father towered over the disgruntled twelve year old.

"Now go home." William finished with his flippers crossed across his chest.

The boy sniffed and made to leave before turning abruptly, even more fear growing within his eyes.

"Y-y-y-you aren't gonna tell Dad…are you?"

William's face softened only slightly before he sternly growled "Not unless this happens again."

Relief washed over young Cody's face before he disappeared behind the lab and ran home.

Father and son idly stood next to one another, Kowalski relieved yet amazed it seemed whenever he was in trouble William _always_ comes to the rescue.

The mere thought had created a dim, but more so vibrant light within the cold, empty, and black place that had found its desolate way into Kowalski's mind.

"Are you alright son?" William asked, gently patting his son's shoulders.

"Yeah…I'm ok." Kowalski responded, staring up into his father's now warm, comforting face. "B-but Dad…? How did you know I needed help?"

"Well son, I returned home an hour or so ago. Your mother told me you were here, so I let you be." He winked down at his son before continuing. "A few minutes ago I came to tell you dinners ready, and that's when I saw you and Cody."

"Oh." Kowalski responded. As if on cue, the side of his head started to throb from earlier, resulting in the boy to gasp in surprise and clutch his aching head.

William noticed and immediately bent down to examine his wincing child. Gently he cupped Kowalski's head in his flippers, examining the ugly bruise with attentive eyes.

"Did this happen before I came?" he asked, his entire focus on examining both the chest and head bruise.

"Cody hit me earlier today…" Kowalski mumbled quietly.

William narrowed his eyes and stood, his flipper around his son's shoulders.

"After a few days, the bruises should begin to dissipate. Until then, you'll be a little sore." Kowalski's father concluded with an edge to his tone.

Silence followed as the two made their way slowly to the front of the ice home.

"Son?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Well my only question before I drop the incident, is why you and Cody were fighting to begin with?"

Kowalski felt his cheeks burn a bright red before he responded truthfully "Cody…ugh…didn't like it when I…ugh…looked at his *cough* sister."

William and his son stopped at the front of their home. The tall penguin spoke curiously "...do you like her son?"

A ball of queasiness grew within the center of Kowalski's stomach and embarrassment flushed openly along his already reddened cheeks. Averting his eyes, he could practically _feel_ the awkwardness between he and his father at where this conversation was heading.

"I…I…I don't know…maybe." Kowalski said with his head turned away from his father's amused gaze.

William smiled lightly, placing a flipper around his son.

"Then why don't you go talk to her?"

"Well…there's Cody…"

William sighed, stating "Don't worry about Cody."

"Yeah but…Lily _kinda_ said…no she _said_ she has a boyfriend…"

Saying this, Kowalski lowered his head to stare absentmindedly at his feet.

His father hugged him then, exclaiming "That's alright son, there's a lot more 'fish in the sea' as it were, you'll find the right girl at the right time…trust me."

Kowalski stared up into his father's gentle, loving face. A type of mystified tenderness emanated out to the boy, slowly comforting him.

"Trust me." William repeated, squeezing his son's shoulder. "You'll know she's the one, whoever she may be, when the time is right. Son I want you to remember this…everything…and I mean _everything_, happens for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Kowalski asked with a tilt of his injured head, suddenly thinking of his mother, and the cruel and seemingly endless punishment she was placing upon him when he'd never done a single thing wrong.

William brushed the uninjured side of Kowalski's head with a delicate flipper, nothing but utmost love radiating from his softened gaze.

"I _mean_ that even the hardest and most seemingly impossible situations have a purpose. Whether there's a lesson to be learned from them, or if it's just a matter of growing into a more mature individual, we all face challenges. Just remember son, it's our job to learn _from_ these experiences so we may have a chance to move forward on life's ever-growing chain."

With the last few words leaving his beak, William opened the front door and strode inside, leaving Kowalski to reminisce in those few slightly awkward yet insightful moments.

Kowalski's head was pounding, and his chest started to throb painfully.

A freezing wind whipped his back, large snowflakes simultaneously pouring from the darkened sky. A steady white began to dot the inky blackness that had engulfed the small neighborhood along with a harsh, icy wind howled around the boy.

_But how can I face the 'world'…when my own mother doesn't see anything in me. Dad's there…and I know he'll always be there…but why can't I have a mother too? _He thought with a brittle heart before stepping inside and shutting the door, leaving the cruel, spiteful world in the dark.

**A/N: I feel this is going a bit slow plot wise and I also feel I rushed this chapter...so I'll be focusing on picking up the pace (plot-wise) and slowing the content in each chapter. It's frustrating to me when I can't get a chapter out at least 2-3 times a month...**

**I'll try to do better. ^ ^'**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews inspire me to keep writing! :) **


End file.
